


Grateful

by scarredangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredangels/pseuds/scarredangels
Summary: What happens when a certain Trickster finds it fun to prank the youngest Winchester?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time for any typos and stuff.

Ch 1

Sam held onto Gabe’s pale cold hand tightly. Tears were threatening to escape his already glossy eyes. The— no. His archangel was dead. He. Was. Dead. Sam could no longer hear, he could no longer see, feel or even taste. The only sounds he could hear were the soft, barely audible, whimpers escaping his throat. His sight was blinded by the tears he could no longer hold in. “G..Gabriel”, He managed to whisper. He wished to tell the candy-loving trickster how he felt. Oh, how he wished to tell him those three short but powerful words. But it was too late. Much too late, for Gabe was gone.

 

\- Spn -

 

The room was pitch black; the silence deafening. Sam squinted his hazel brown eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. The pillow he had his head rested on was slightly damp near his eyes. He brought a hand to his eyes, wiping the tears that had fallen as he dreamt. Oh right. He had dreamt of Gabriel’s death. His heart picked up speed as he thought more and more about the dream. It had seemed so real. What if it was a vision— like the one’s he used to get? No, that wouldn’t be right. He stopped having those visions ever since he stopped drinking demon blood. Sam let out an exhausted sigh, running his fingers through his long dark brown hair and pushing himself up to a sitting position. He sat there for a while, thinking about the messenger of God. Neither he nor his brother, Dean, have seen Gabriel in a while but unlike Dean, Sam has spent many hours wishing to see the sassy archangel again. Sure, he has thought about praying to the guy, but what would be his excuse? Hey Gabriel, I kinda miss you and really want to see you again. Come stop by? Pfft, yeah right.

Sam rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, lifting himself off the bed and heading over to the Bunker’s kitchen. He quickly started brewing himself some coffee when his brother appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door. “Hey Sam, had a rough night?” Dean asked, walking forward to grab himself a cup before frowning, realizing the coffee was not made yet. Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering why Dean asked what he did. Dean raised both eyebrows at Sam’s obvious confusion. He yawned before saying, “It’s three in the morning Sammy. Talk to me.” Sam was quick to shake his head, “I’m fine Dean. I just.. I just had a bad dream, that’s all.” Dean’s gaze remained on Sam, watching his every move. “Alright, if you say so”, Dean muttered to himself. He knew that wasn’t all to the story, but he didn’t want to push Sam at the moment. 

Sam headed back to his room, seeming to have forgotten about his coffee. Oh well, Dean would do something with it. Sam just wasn’t in the mood for talking. He entered his dark room, switching on the lights and closing the door behind him. He grabbed his phone, pushing the button on the top to turn the screen on. On the screen, it showed he had one unread message. There wasn’t a name or even a number above the small bubble, he simply had a message. Sam’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion. “What the..” The male mumbled to himself. 

“Son of a-!” 

Sam flinched at the screech that obviously came from his brother. Followed by the shout came the sound of glass shattering and Sam flinched once again. Why was he born with the clumsiest brother on earth? Sam waited a bit, listening to the muffled sounds of Dean cursing and trying to clean up his mess. ‘Ok, he either dropped the coffee cup thing or his own cup’, Sam thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and quickly shut off the lights and sprawled himself on his bed. He was about to doze off before remembering the message on his phone. Oh, right! He hadn’t even looked at it yet. Sam grabbed his phone with too much eager evident on his face. He clicked on the bubble, waiting as the screen quickly opened his Messaging app. Sam stared at the text. Was this a mistake? Maybe it was from a random girl and Dean had given her his number just to message him? Sam glared at the screen. Of course. Dean would do something like this.

 

\- Spn -

 

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam grumbled, walking into the kitchen where his brother stood, finishing up the contents of a beer. Last night, Sam had fallen asleep while thinking about yelling at Dean. It pissed him off whenever Dean would pull of things like this. Dean grinned, throwing the now empty beer bottle at his younger brother. “Good morning to you too bedhead”.

“You can’t just go giving my number to your.. your freakin’ girl toys!” Sam shouted, ignoring the comment about his messy hair. “Woah woah woah, hold it buddy. Girl toys? I wouldn’t call ‘em that. More like.. Ho-”, Dean never got a chance to finish his sentence because Sam burst out once again. “Shut up Dean! I’m serious!” Dean sighed, running a hand through his short dirty blond hair. “Sammy, I speak the truth. I don’t know what you’re talking about”. Sam too, let out a sigh, though his was much more of a frustrated sigh. “Then how do you explain this?”

Sam practically slammed his phone in Dean’s face. Dean scrunched up his nose a bit, backing away and taking the phone into his own hand. His eyebrows raised in amusement and a grin made its way onto his lips. “I had a lot of fun last night” Dean read, holding in a laughter. He scrolled down, another message showing on the screen. “Let’s meet again tonight.. We can finish what we started.. Aaaand last but not least, a winking face”, Dean finished, almost choking on his own laughter. 

Sam glowered at Dean, the sight of him laughing was enough to prove that Dean had given his number to some girl. Dean was too caught up in the moment, he hadn’t realized the messages came from no number at all and Sam had forgotten to mention it. “So, Sammy. You gonna go?” Dean asked in a playful tone. Sam glared at him, earning another laughing fit from Dean. “I am so done with your shit Dean”, Sam growled out, snatching his phone back from Dean and stomping up the stairs, heading towards the exit of the bunker. Sometimes, he really hated his brother. He was such a jerk at times. Sam kicked at the ground as he walked, small puffs of dust rising up with every kick. 

He looked at the black screen of his phone once more, before stuffing the device into his jeans’ pocket. It was time for some fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ^^


End file.
